Love Bites
by Sethoz
Summary: After agreeing to help an old "friend" Spike vanishes. Will Buffy see what was in front of her the whole time? and can Spike help his old "friend" before it's too late?


Sethoz: Basically I got high on sugar and wrote this. People have been giving me chocolate again. *evil grin* Anyway this is SPUFFY. Just lots of yummy Spuffy with (in theory at least) a plot. I don't own Buffy, Spike or anyone in this story. The poem is mine, all mine. This is a sort of crossover with Angel. All I own is a hurt hand. *sniff*   
  
  
Love Bites  
  
  
'I may be love's bitch, but at least *I'm* man enough to admit it' - Spike (Lovers Walk.)  
  
  
  
Spike shot an evil glare at the teenager in front of him. Or at least, he tried to. Dawn simply stared at him, clearly unimpressed.   
  
"Oh come on bit, at least pretend to be scared."  
  
"Not until you do what I asked you to."  
  
"What! Help that pouf!"   
  
"Oh come on. Buffy had a dream about trouble there and SHE can't go. Please?" Spike sighed, he could never say no to Dawn when she was like this, a fact Dawn knew all to well.   
  
"Fine, I'll go and help him. On ONE condition. You don't tell Buffy. Never tell, her no matter what." Dawn nodded. At that moment Buffy came stomping into the crypt.   
  
"Jesus Slayer, don't you know how to knock?" Buffy glared at him.   
  
"Stay away from Dawn. Just... stay away." she turned to Dawn. "You home, now young lady."   
  
"Bye little bit." Spike said softly. "Good-bye Buffy." Dawn followed Buffy out of the crypt. She half turned and took one last look at Spike, a sad smile on her lips. Then she was gone, running to catch up with her sister who was storming though the grave yard. Spike stared after them a smile forming on his face.   
  
"Good-bye, I love you Buffy, you too Dawn. Now and forever. I..." Spike angrily shock his head and began to slam his clothes into a black rucksack. A few minutes later he was packed and ready to go. He took one last look around his home and sighed. It wasn't fair on Dawn, if he just left even though they had said goodbye. He sat down, picked up a piece of paper and began to write. When he had finished he picked up a second bit of paper, placed them in an envelope and left.   
  
The sun was starting to rise when he reached the Summer's house. He climbed up the ivy outside Dawn's window (A/N: I have no idea if there is ivy, but in my fic there is.) and slipped inside. Pulling out the letter he gently laid it in her jewelry box, a place where she could find it and hopefully before Buffy did. Then he climbed out of the window and disappeared into the approaching sunlight on his way to LA.   
  
Buffy was mad as hell. When a slayer is mad, evil things tend to run and hide. Buffy was mad at Spike. When she had gone to get Dawn she had been too busy with getting Dawn home so she could yell. Now it was dusk and Buffy was ready to have it out with Spike.   
  
"Just who does he think he is? I told him to stay away but he won't." Buffy muttered getting more angry by the second. She kicked open the door, expecting to find a Spike, yelling at her, or still asleep. So she was surprised when the only answer she got to her dramatic entrance was a dead silence.  
  
"Damn, that was a good entrance." Buffy said. She jumped down the ladder, heading towards Spike's bed where she assumed he would be. He wasn't. Buffy stared around, worry on her features. The bed had not been slept in. She pulled open his wardrobe and found most of his clothes were missing.   
  
"Oh God." she breathed, her voice a whisper. He had gone, left just as she had said. So why wasn't she happy?   
  
Dawn sat in her room her gaze on the view outside but her mind as far away as Pluto. Spike had gone. She had known he would go, had understood what he meant when he had said 'Good-bye' to her, but that didn't mean she was happy. Buffy had found out he had gone about five hours ago. She had come home in a rage and yelled at Dawn asking if she knew where Spike was. Dawn wanted to tell her but she had given Spike her word. It was ten past eleven and Buffy was sitting in the same position as she had been four hours ago. Dawn could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She scrunched them shut and tightly shock her head.   
  
"I won't cry." She opened her eyes and stared unseeingly at her room. It was then that she saw her jewelry box was in a different position. She slowly approached it, warily looking around in case there was someone in the room. She ever so slowly lifted the lid and peered inside. There, lying on top of her neckless was a yellow envelope. Written on it was one word 'Dawn'. She lifted it from the box, her heart rate accelerating. She knew that hand writing. It was Spike's. After making sure the door was locked, the last thing she needed was Buffy coming in she opened the letter. Two pieces of paper came floating out onto her hand. She opened one and found it was a letter.   
  
Dear Dawn,  
  
You probably know I'm gone now. Don't worry and don't cry you won't get rid of me that easily. I promised to protect you remember? I haven't forgotten. Have a look at the other bit of paper lil bit, it's for you and Buffy.  
  
Dawn began to unfold the other page of paper, her hands shaking. Inside she found a beautiful pencil drawing of her, Buffy and her mum. There were all smiling, sunlight playing on there features. Buffy looked free of all her worry her face laughing. Joyce was smiling, there was not a hint of illness on her face and Dawn, Dawn shone. She had a peaceful expression on her face and seemed to be looking right at the viewer. The picture began to blur and Dawn realized she was crying. It seemed to show peace yet at the same time showed a world the artist could never join and dearly wanted to.   
  
"Dawn?" Dawn jumped in shock at hearing her sisters voice outside her door. She hid the letter under her pillow and picked up the picture. Spike had said for her and Buffy. She opened her door and handed Buffy the picture. Buffy took it, her eye's winded at it.   
  
"Dawn... It's so beautiful and at the same time sad. Did you draw this?" Dawn dumbly shock her head and pointed at the tiny signature at the bottom.   
  
"William..." Buffy looked confused "William? We don't know a... Wait a minute Spike! Spike drew this?!" At Dawn's affirmative nod, Buffy could do nothing but stare in disbelief at the drawing  
  
"Spike, I'm so sorry..." she brokenly whispered to her self. Dawn heard her but pretended not to.   
  
"Good night Buffy." She pushed her door shut, locking it and sank to her knees. It was at times like this she missed her mom even more than she usually did.   
  
"Every one leaves me." she flung herself on to her bed, giving in to the tears that had been trying to over whelm her. Sniffing she pulled out Spike's letter and continued to read it.   
  
Do you like the drawing? I have something else for you, but only for you. You could show Buffy if you want to, but that's up to you. It's a poem that I wrote. Joyce asked me to write it in case she... didn't get better. She talked to me after I wrote it and said she loved it. I hope... I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
ASHES TO ASHES.  
  
  
  
Do not cry for me when I am gone,  
Do not weep now I have left.  
Rejoice in life and the gift I have given,  
Rejoice in me and what I knew,  
The tender love of two daughters  
  
  
  
I don't lie in the cold earth,  
My soul had been released,  
I am free, do not grieve,  
Think of me in life, not death,  
And then I will live forever.  
  
  
  
If I died before you all,  
Think of me as a rose.  
My love will not wither as time goes on,  
Remember me and I will bloom.  
  
  
  
Ashes to Ashes,  
Dust to Dust.  
A single blood red rose,   
A unshed tear.  
Life goes on, live for me.  
  
  
I miss you little bit. I'll be back soon from LA, just you wait and see.   
-Spike.  
  
Dawn was dry eyed as she finished the letter.   
  
"Thank you Spike." She folded up the letter and placed it with the other precious things in her life, a photo of her Mum, one of her and Buffy, the gang, some letters and a few other things.  
  
  
~Meanwhile in LA~   
  
  
Spike stumbled along the pavement, cursing. Angel had clearly moved as his last place was in ruins and had been for some time.   
  
"How do I find him now?" His question was answered as a loud, terrified scream ripped into the air. Spike knew that voice, anywhere, it was Cordielia. He practically flew along the road, heading for the noise. In an alley he saw a vampire moving in for the kill, Cordy on the ground. With one move he whipped out a stake and killed the vamp. He bent down and helped Cordy up.   
  
"Angel?"   
  
"Sorry pet, just me." Cordy gasped  
  
"Spike!"   
  
"Yeah, I'm all nice now, after all I saved you didn't I?"   
  
"And you don't want to kill me or Angel?" Cordy's voice was skeptical. Spike shock his head.   
  
"oh..." Cordy suddenly screamed "ahhh! Vision!" She began to jerk about in agony. After ten second it passed and she found her self in Spike's arms. He had caught her, stopping her from falling. She gave him a weak smile, then passed out.   
  
"Oh bloody hell." He opened her bag and began to search it. Soon he found her purse, which had an address in which had to be Angel's.   
  
"Only he would buy a hotel and I'm guessing the little princess here can't afford to say in one in her state." He moved Cordy so he could carry her more easily and set off at a run. He was about twenty meters along when he realized he had no idea where the place was.   
  
Seven minutes later he was in a newsagents buying a map.   
  
"Is she all right?" the man asked pointing at Cordielia, who was still out cold.   
  
"Yeah, too much to drink." Spike gave the man some money and hurried out of the shop. He unfolded the map and after a lot of swearing as it ripped, Spike had found out when Angel was. Now to get there. He was half way there when it happened. Cordy was still out cold and Spike was starting to get worried.   
  
"Well, well if it isn't old Spike." a voice purred from behind him. He froze and turned around.   
  
"Peter." The vampire smirked and took a step towards him. Without warning he shot out his fist, hitting Cordy squarely on the head, knocking her out of Spike's arms. He began to hit Spike as hard as he could. Spike went nuts as he saw Cordy on the ground.  
  
"I'm going to kill you! How dare you hurt her!" Spike began to hit back. He was gaining the upper hand when Peter produced a wicked looking knife. Spike pulled out a stake and at the same moment Peter threw the knife, Spike threw the stake. It hit Peter in the chest and he turned to dust with a pouf. Spike looked down at Cordy and saw the knife poking out of her leg.   
  
"Cordy! Cordy, can you hear me?" There was no answer so he swung her over his shoulder and belted it along the street. He was getting a bit light headed as he reached Angel's home. He crashed into the entrance, screaming at the top of his lungs.   
  
"ANGEL!" Instead of 'Angel, Vamp detective' as Spike called him, two humans came running out.   
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" The geeky one asked.   
  
"She went all 'ahhhh!' then passed out, then a vamp threw a knife at her."   
  
"Would that vampire be you Spike?" a crowbar hit him from behind and he went flying.   
  
"Hey, I just saved her twice soul boy. I carried her half way across the bleeding city."  
  
Spike tried to stand up, but the hit along with how fast he had ran, the two fights, carrying Cordy and the fact he hadn't had any blood for a day and night made him weak. He gave a small gasp then blackened out.   
  
"What do we do with him Angel?" Wesley asked. Angel stared at him then gave a grunt.   
  
"We put him somewhere until Cordy comes round. I want to know why he saved Cordielia. If he hurt her..." Angel let the sentence trail off as he watched Spike.  
  
~@~  
  
"Angel, I think Cordelia is coming round."   
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Cordy. I'm here. What happened?"  
  
"I was attacked. I... I was so scared, then all of a sudden the Vampire's gone and Spike's standing over me. Then I got a message from the PTB's." she turned her gaze on to the celing. "It was really helpful!" she looked around. "You didn't kill Spike did you!"  
  
"No, not yet." Gunn looked at Angel in confusion. "Just who is this Spike?"  
  
"Spike? Well Spike is very evil vampire otherwise known as William the bloody. He's killed two slayers in his time and nearly killed me a few times."  
  
"So what are we sitting around here for? Let's kill it!" With that Gunn turned and spun off, heading for an unconscious Spike, a stake gripped in his hand...  
  
TBC...  
  
Sethoz: well what do you think? There is a plot, I swear! Please review, pretty please with Spike on the top! 


End file.
